hanna_barberafandomcom-20200214-history
The 13 Ghosts of Scooby-Doo
The 13 Ghosts of Scooby-Doo is the seventh incarnation of Scooby-Doo, produced by Hanna-Barbera for ABC. It premiered 7 September 1985. Unlike previous Scooby-Doo series, its villains were real demons as opposed to disguised humans. Overview Shaggy Rogers and Daphne Blake were given drastic makeovers for this series. Shaggy is now wearing a red T-shirt and blue pants, while Daphne no longer wears her traditional purple dress, but now wears a lavender-colored jumpsuit. Daphne also sports a new hairstyle, which bears some resemblance to Debbie from Speed Buggy. One could infer that Daphne and Shaggy were in their 20s in this series. This series was dropped from ABC's Saturday-morning lineup in March 1986 after just two cycles, and replaced by reruns of Laff-a-Lympics as a placeholder for the remainder of the 1985-86 TV season. At the same time, Scooby's Mystery Funhouse was dropped and replaced by reruns of Pink Panther and Sons, which previously aired on NBC. This was the last new Scooby-Doo series to be produced until A Pup Named Scooby-Doo three years later, and the last new series of the franchise to feature regular human characters as teenagers until What's New Scooby-Doo? launched in 2002, at which point their traditional wardrobes and appearance were restored. Summary After Scooby-Doo and Shaggy Rogers are tricked into opening the Chest of Demons and freeing the thirteen evil spirits trapped therein, they must recapture the demons. Helping them are Daphne Blake, Scrappy-Doo and two new characters: Flim Flam, an orphaned huckster who befriends Scrappy, and Vincent Van Ghoul, an aged and wise mystic. Each episode had the heroes trying to lure a different demon back into the chest. Helping the demon of the week are two inept ghosts, Bogle & Weerd, who tricked our heroes into opening the chest in the first place. Episodes # To All the Ghouls I've Loved Before # Scoobra Kadoobra # Me and My Shadow Demon # Reflections in a Ghoulish Eye # That's Monstertainment # Ship of Ghouls # A Spooky Little Ghoul Like You # When You Witch Upon a Star # It's a Wonderful Scoob # Scooby in Kwackyland # Coast to Ghost # The Ghouliest Show on Earth # Horror-Scope Scoob Voice Cast * Susan Blu as Flim-Flam * Arte Johnson as Weerd * Casey Kasem as Shaggy * Don Messick as Scooby-Doo and Scrappy-Doo * Howard Morris as Bogel, the Concierge and Platypus Duck * Heather North as Daphne * Vincent Price as Vincent Van Ghoul Credits * Executive Producers: William Hanna and Joseph Barbera * Producer: Mitch Schauer * Story Editor and Associate Producer: Tom Ruegger * Supervising Director: Ray Patterson * Animation Direction Supervisor: Chris Cuddington * Directors: Art Davis, Oscar Dufau, Tony Love, Don Lusk, Rudy Zamora, Alan Zaslove * Animation Directors: Robert Goe, Bill Hutton, Rick Leon, Jay Sarbry, Irv Spence, Tim Walker * Story Direction: Cullen Blaine, Scott Jeralds, Bob Nesler, Mitch Schauer, Bob Taylor, Roy Wilson * Special Material: Chuck Couch * Recording Director: Gordon Hunt * Animation Casting Director: Andrea Romano * Voices: Bob Arbogast, Bernard Erhard, Gay Autterson, Linda Gary, Susan Blu, Joan Gerber, Hamilton Camp, Philip Hartman, Vicki Carroll, Alice Hirson, Peter Cullen, Bob Holt, Marshall Efron, Arte Johnson, Patricia Elliott, Casey Kasem, Dick Erdman, Marilyn Lightstone, Kenneth Mars, Vincent Price, Edie McClurg, Bob Ridgely, Don Messick, Michael Rye, Sidney Miller, John Stephenson, Howard Morris, Russi Taylor, Pat Musick, Les Tremayne, Heather North, B.J. Ward, Alan Oppenheimer, Frank Welker * Title: Mitch Schauer * Graphics: Iraj Paran, Tom Wogatzke * Music Composed and Conducted by: Hoyt Curtin * Music Supervision: Paul DeKorte * Design Supervisors: Jim Stenstrum, Mitch Schauer * Layout Supervisors: Charlie Grosvenor, Margaret Parkes, Lew Saw * Layout Artists: Teresa Birch, Terry Lee Keil, Barrington Bunce, Ken Landau, David Dunnet, Greg Martin, Drew Gentle, Alex McCrae, Terry Hudson, James Mueller, Barbara Huggens, David O'Day, Raymond Jacobs, Linda Rowley, Ray Johnson, Aaron St. John * Creative Design: Iwao Takamoto * Character Design: Sandra Berez, Alice Hamm, Mitch Schauer, Jim Stenstrum, Michael Takamoto * Animation Supervisors: Jay Sarbry, Di Rudder, Mike Longden * Assistant Animation Supervisors: Joanna G. Romersa, Mary Guest * Animation: Robert Alvarez, Oliver Callahan, Frank Andrina, Rudy Cataldi, Miguel Arellano, Richard Coleman, Brenda Banks, Jesse Cosio, Tom Banks, Daniel De La Vega, Tom Barnes, Joan Drake, Bob Bemiller, Hugh Fraser, Michael Bennet, Harry Holt, David Burgess, Bill Hutten, Arnulfo Rivera, Hicks Lokey, Joanna G. Romersa, Ernesto Lopez, Virgil Ross, Ed Love, Ken Southworth, Tony Love, Mike Stribling, Ron Myrick, Bonita Versh, Robert Neslar, James T. Walker, Kevin Petrilak, Allen Wilzbach * Background Supervisors: Al Gmuer, Richard Zaloudek * Background Artists: Fernando Arce, Andy Phillipson, Martin Forte, Bill Proctor, Bob Gentle, Patti Palmer, Jonathan Goley, Jeff Riche, Bonnie Goodknight, Jeff Richards, Eric Heschong, Ron Roesch, Michael Humphries, Marzette Quilty, Phil Lewis, Gloria Wood, Lorraine Marue * Color Key: Olga Zahorsky * Checking and Scene Planning: Paul G. Strickland, Ellen Bayley * Xerography: Star Wirth, Joan Lawson * Ink and Paint Supervisors: Alison Leopold, Donene Bailey * Sound Direction: Alvy Dorman, Phil Flad, C.A.S. * Technical Supervisor: Jerry Mills * Camera Supervisor: Fernando Letteri * Camera: Steve Altman, Daniel Bunn, Curtis Hall, Glen Higa, Raymond Lee, Ralph Migliori, David Valentine, Brandy Whittington * Supervising Film Editor: Larry C. Cowan * Editor: Robert Ciaglia * Dubbing Supervisor: Pat Foley * Music Editors: Cecil Broughton, Daniels McLean, Terry Moore, Joe Sandusky * Effects Editors: David Cowan, Michele Iverson, Tim Iverson, Carol Lewis, Catherine MacKenzie, Jerry Winicki * Show Editor: Gil Iverson * Negative Consultant: William E. DeBoer * Post Production Supervisor: Joed Eaton * Production Managers: David Salter, Larry Smith, Gary Smith * Production Coordinator: Jack Pietruska * Produced in Association with: Wang Film Production Co., Ltd., Cuckoo's Nest Studio * Executives in Charge of Production: Jayne Barbera and Jean MacCurdy * A Hanna-Barbera Production * This picture made under the jurisdiction of I.A.T.S.E., affiliated with A.F.L.-C.I.O. * © 1985 Hanna-Barbera Productions, Inc. All Rights Reserved External Links * [https://www.bcdb.com/cartoons/Hanna-Barbera_Studios/T/The_13_Ghosts_of_Scooby-Doo/ The 13 Ghosts of Scooby-Doo] at the Big Cartoon Database Category:Hanna-Barbera shows Category:ABC shows Category:Cartoon Network shows Category:Boomerang Category:Scooby-Doo television series Category:Scooby-Doo Category:The 13 Ghosts of Scooby-Doo Category:The Funtastic Index